


Boredom, Ghosts, Oracles, and Monsters

by Dragonsjustice



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boredom, Just a short drabble, No Plot/Plotless, Parties, Rich kids who don't want to be rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsjustice/pseuds/Dragonsjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five bored teens meet at a party, and it all pretty much goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom, Ghosts, Oracles, and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Why is it so short? Nobody knows.

Pacifica Elise Northwest is bored, bored, bored. She would much rather be back at home in her room, but instead she has to be here. 

At this stupid fancy gala in stupid fancy Gotham City. 

The only other people who look remotely interesting to talk to are all leaning against the back wall away from the main scene, so she joins them. 

Maybe some of them will spar with her.

Unlikely, but her magically reinforced knife isn't going to practice itself.

Pacifica almost leaves when she realizes that the main topics of conversation appear to be art, comics, computers, and expressing yourself. 

But one of the girls rescues her, and happens to have a knife. Awesome. 

(They have a sparring session later-the other girl, Sam, wins. They even make it into some sort of tournament. Fred is at the bottom, then her, then Sam, then Rachel, and Dick comes out on top. Impressive.)

The four get along great-she and Rachel have a lot more in common than she thought. 

Sam is nice enough, if a bit opinionated. 

Dick is sweet, but the way that he pokes fun at some of the people flirting with this adoptive father and keeps butchering his words and splicing them together suggests that he would have a great deal in common with Mabel.

Fred is... Weird, that's for sure. Pacifica has never been a huge fan of comics, but she might try some of his recommendations. She'll have to see if Dipper has them. 

If any of them have any objections to Rachel suddenly glowing and spouting a prophecy as soon as they step away into the halls, they don't say a word.

Or to Dick, who suddenly mutters something in another language and takes off for the other side of the room to hiss something in the ear of a blond man. 

Or Fred, who accidentally tells them that he's a superhero who can breathe fire about fifteen minutes after Pacifica joins the conversation.

None of them care about Sam taking off with something silver clutched in her hand and returning with messy hair, a ripped dress, and a satisfied expression on her face. 

And they certainly don't mind when Pacifica has to quickly call a certain nerd and ask where exactly you're supposed to stab a vampire to kill it. Or when she proceeds to follow those instructions in front of them.

They all have secrets, but that doesn't matter right now. 

Just that they're bored, and together for now.

Pacifica returns home with phone numbers, email addresses, and plenty of plans.


End file.
